Porno
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Well strange things happen at 2 in the morning...


A/N—Yeah, I woke up this morning and the first thing I thought of was the word 'Porno". I am legit serious. No lie. So here it is for you. Hope you enjoy it and get turned on by it. LMFAO! XD... Luv ya—Sway.

WARNING: This is incredibly detailed. Actually, it's very graphic. In all reality I should feel ashamed and dirty for writing this but I don't sooo. But **YOU**. You may feel dirty after reading it. This is by far the dirtiest, filthiest, and most morally repugnant (I don't know what that means. It sounded cool) thing I have ever written. If you wake up sweating and your panties and/or boxers are wet,and you had weird dreams, just blame Blake (My older sister) for telling me about Here TV (Gay version of Playboy). Read on if you're in the mood

* * *

James and Kendall sat on the bright neon orange couch. It was like 1:30 am close to 2Friday night or technically Saturday morning. Kendall got bored just lying in bed and so did James which brings us to the orange couch. Kendall had been staring at James the entire time. He thought James looked sexy in sweats and a wife beater. Kendall decided to talk instead of stare.

"Whatcha doin?" Kendall asked. James looked over at the small sweet blond boy. He smiled.

"Nothing. I got bored is all" James said flipping to a channel, not realizing he'd stopped on Playboy. Kendall giggled as he looked at the screen. James and Kendall both saw 2 guys making out or trying to swallow each other's tongues. Then it hit James… Duh, gay porn. But this hit him harder because the blond boy was Kendall's size and the guy with the jet black hair was about James' size. Oh, the images that flowed through James' mind. His pants tightened. Not because of those two. Nope. Hell no. Moving right along. It showed him what he and Kendall would look like fucking. 'Well, gee thanks brain for all those nice images' James thought as his dick twitched. Boy was he glad he wore sweats. On the screen, the blond was on his knees giving black haired boy a blow job, both of them naked of course. James accidentally let a moan slip. Kendall giggled. Not because of the moan slip. No. He didn't even hear it. He was intrigued by the sex. He tilted his head to the side and giggled again.

"Wow. So this is what the sex will look like" Kendall said as James started coughing very violently to stifle the moans and the blond began riding the black haired boy. All James could think about was Kendall riding him. Kendall moved closer to James to see if he was okay.

"Jamie. Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Weird, your eyes are black." Kendall said. James couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the tiny blond, eyes now completely black.

"No, Kendall. I am not okay" James said jerking Kendall into his lap. Said blond was highly confused. That isn't saying much because the blond completely missed the Bonner. Oblivious much? James held the blonde's hips tightly.

"Then what's wrong?" Kendall asked looking down with confused green eyes.

"You. Shit, that movie" James said throwing his head back when Kendall accidentally grounded his hips downward onto James' full on, still growing erection. Accidental because he was trying to get comfortable while something was poking him in the butt.

"Then what about the movie?" Kendall asked rocking, still trying to figure out what's poking him in the butt.

"Fuck, Blondie" James groaned as he rutted upward. Kendall then noticed James' full-fledged hard as a rock dick. He ran his tiny fingers up James' shirt with one hand and he tugged at James' dick with the other. James picked up the blond and walked up the stairs. James got to their shared room and shut the door. James dropped the blond who was sporting a big ass t-shirt. James laid on top of him, hands traveling up Kendall waist. Kendall leaned up, stringing his arms around James' neck. He tangled his fingers through James' hair. James moaned when Kendall tugged at a strand of hair. James rutted his hips downward causing their erections to rub together creating the most mind blowing friction. James pushed Kendall's shirt off and threw it rendering Kendall half naked. James trailed kissed down Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned softly before pushing James off. Kendall crawled on top of James. He leaned down and kissed James. James nibbled at Kendall's bottom lip before he was granted access into the blonde's sweet wet mouth. Kendall sucked on James' tongue. Kendall tugged James' shirt off and over his head. Kendall stared at James' abs. He scooted backwards to where he was on top of James' dick to get a better view causing James to smirk.

"See something you like? James asked making the blonde's cheeks tint pink. He tucked his tiny hands between the waist band of James' sweats and tugged them down. When they were all the way down Kendall realized that James wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Going commando?" Kendall asked as James groaned feeling the cool air hit his dick. Kendall let the sweats hit the floor, already forgetting about them. Kendall gave small licks and kisses down James' abs, dipping his tongue into every crevasses he passed. When he finally got to James' fully erect 10 incher, Kendall grabbed the base. He gave small kitty licks, lapping up the pre cum that were oozing out. Then Kendall took the head in his mouth and started sucking hard causing James to groan.

"Oh **FUCK**" James said trying to resist the urge to either rut upward or grab Kendall by the hair and shove his face deeper onto his dick. Kendall took James deeper into his mouth. Kendall was on the verge of choking. James' dick wasn't exactly thin. Nope. Not by a long shot. On the contrary it was thick. Kendall was struggling to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Kendall relaxed his throat and started to bob his head up and down, grazing his teeth across the pulsing veins. Kendall sucked harder and harder and bobbed faster and faster.

"_**FUCK DAMMIT!**_ Kendall stop" James said much to his own displeasure. Best damn blow job he'd ever gotten in his entire life. Kendall gave one last hard suck and pulled off. James flipped them over so that he was on top. He moved down to Kendall's nipple and took it in his mouth. He bite down, softly grazing the hardening nub. He licked it and sucked it. Bite it and kissed it. He alternated between the four. He switched nipples, giving that nub the same attention he'd given the previous one. He kissed down the blonde's stomach. He dipped and swirled his tongue around inside causing Kendall to moan out in pleasure. He nipped at Kendall's dick and when father down, stopping at Kendall's ass. He pulled the cheeks apart revealing Kendall's pink and tight looking hole. James' tongue darted out. It teased the hole then plunged forward into the hot and tight heat, causing Kendall to mewl out in pleasure. James licked at everything in his path, making his way to Kendall's sweet spot. He tapped it with his tongue.

"Oh. Oh. Oh m-my g-g-gosh!" Kendall screamed. Good thing they were home alone because, Sheesh, that would've and still could wake up the entire PALM WOODS! Getting back to subject, James loved the taste of Kendall's hole. Hell, Kendall loved the feel of James tongue. James rammed his tongue in and out as though a bull would if trying to get someone off his back. To Kendall and James' dismay, James pulled his tongue out. James leaned back up and connected their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Kendall tasted himself on James' tongue as James swirled his tongue around in Kendall's mouth. Kendall sucked James' tongue, causing said older male to groan.

"**FUCK~** Do you need to be stretched any-"  
"NO!" Kendall said cutting James off. James smirked as he lined himself up at Kendall's slightly gaped hole.

"You su-"  
"Yes! _**FUCK ME!**_" Kendall begged. James did exactly that. Who was he to deny such a young and innocent beauty? So James slowly let the head of his dick penetrate Kendall's ringed tight velvety muscle. Kendall's breathing began to hitch and James pushed further and further in, burying his dick in Kendall's wet, tight heat. Kendall started to fist the sheets as James proceeded to bottom out. James stayed still and was currently fighting off every urge to pound the living shit out of the blond. Kendall's breath came back to normal. He smiled a sweet and innocent smile that said 'Yeah, I'm scared but I trust you' up at James. James' heart swelled up because finally the blond was his. _** Finally.**_

"Okay, you can move now" Kendall said. James pulled out until only the head was in and he rammed back as hard as he could, hitting Kendall's sweet spot dead on. Kendall squealed out in the up most pleasure. James repeated the action as he spread the blonde's legs wider so he could go in deeper. As of now he was just pounding the holy hell out of the poor blond. Kendall kept jerking up and down because of the force James was using.

"_**FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.**_" James groaned as Kendall's tight heat was becoming tighter and tighter, almost eliminating all available space. This was all almost too much for Kendall. He felt a hot bubbling in the pit of his stomach as James pounded mercilessly into him over and over and over again. Then James had to go in and spread Kendall's legs as far as they would go and kept sticking Kendall's prostate over and over again.

"O-O-Oh m-m-my g-g-goodness" Kendall screamed as flashes of dancing lights and bright colors blurred his already blurry vision. With that, he came, the hot liquid splattered all over the place. It got on James' stomach, Kendall's stomach, the sheets, and the floor, everywhere. James was close. He kept on brutally assaulting Kendall's sweet spot. That was enough to make Kendall cum twice. This time, Kendall's walls hugged tighter than ever. James came harder than he'd ever cum **EVER.**

"_**FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.**_" James groaned as he spilled his boiling hot cum into Kendall's hole, so much which it leaked out. James rode out the last of his orgasm and his tired body collapsed on Kendall's. Their breathing was stagger as they tried to calm it down. James pushed up on his wobbly arms and pulled out of Kendall, making the blond whimper. He felt so empty now. James laid beside him and pulled him in close. Kendall snuggled into James' side.

"Does this mean you mine?" James asked as his breathing calmed. Kendall giggled.

"Of course. It's you. It's always been you. You know you took my virginity, right?" Kendall asked.

"Really? Wow. I feel special. Kendall, I love you" James said. Kendall's heart started beating 1000 miles an hour.

"Forever and always" Kendall said. His breath became steady and even signaling he was asleep. James smiled for about the forty millionth time that hour. He'd finally got his blond,

* * *

**A/N—if you're still with me, how'd you like it. It kind of freaked me out as I was writing because I'm like 'Whoa. You and your dirty mind'. But I had fun writing it. Anyways, thanks for reading. Love ya**

**~Swayzee 3**


End file.
